real and not pretend
by Blueberry Minizzle
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about R5 and the Austin and Ally cast. Mostly Rydellington and Raura, some friendship and sibling ships. Requests and prompts are appreciated.
1. courting a girl

**Why, hello, dear fanfiction readers! Surprise! My very own real-life/R5/Austin and Ally cast- one-shot/drabble series thingy! (Catchy name) It'll feature a lot of Rydellington, Raura and a bunch of cute sibling and friendship ships! Hooray!**

**I also appreciate requests or prompts although I won't be able to fulfill them all, sorry!**

**A HUGE THANKS TO **SHIKSA GODDESS** FOR HELPING ME WITH THE NAME FOR THIS! This drabble is dedicated to you ^.^ Oh and you gotta check out her stories, she is a-mazing!**

**Title: **courting a girl

**Pairing(s):** Raura

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship

**Summary: **Laura wasn't the one to fall easily. Well, Ross has always been an exception.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I totally own Ross and Laura- signed contract and everything... April Fools, guys ^.^

courting a girl

Ross + Laura

_(I love the way you make me feel/I love it, I love it- The Way, Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller)_

She wasn't the one to fall in love easily.

To her, it took time and a strong bond to really fall for someone.

To her, a guy actually had to put some effort in courting her.

Ross does all of this but in the weirdest of ways.

He makes her swoon without his knowing and he courts her in a matter of weeks until she's completely smitten with him.

The first time he actually _tries_ to really court her he brings her flowers to her dressing room. They're beautiful, colorful petals and fresh, green stems. A few seconds after her puts them in her room it smells like an expensive perfume shop had exploded in it.

He acts adorably awkward when she meets him on set. He keeps on running his hand trough his hair and asks if she got the flowers.

"I did. Thanks, Ross", she says softly and she can practically feel her own eyes shining as he begins to grin goofily.

So technically, the first time he courts her, it's horribly awkward but sweet at the same time and she only falls harder.

The second time he brings her chocolates to which she replies that they'll probably make her fat.

She takes them anyways. And he tells her that she looks beautiful.

The third time it's a bracelet and then flowers again. Then it's a CD from P!nk and then candy again and the list goes on and one and somehow in between he asks her if she likes to go out sometime.

And she says yes.

Because he put an effort in courting her.

(And because she just fell pretty hard for him)

**Pretty pointless, I know but hopefully sweet as well ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! ~Mini**


	2. that one particular guy

**5 Reviews! Wohoo! Well, yeah, it's not that much but R5/A&A-cast stories are usually not that popular... so yeah, still happy about those 5 reviews ^.^ Thanks a ton :)**

**Title: **that one particular guy

**Pairing(s): **Rydel/ Riker (sibling fluff, of course!), Rydellington (Kellington doesn't exist in this) and Raura hints

**Rating: **T (for slight depressions)

**Genre:** Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Romance/ slight Humor, I guess

**Summary: **Rydel changes for no apparent reason. Can her big brother be the superman that she needs?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the plotline!

that one particular guy

Rydel + Riker

_(I ain't no superman, but I can change your world- Here Comes Forever, R5)_

At first it's not that noticeable- she would shot wishful looks at Ross and Laura who were all lovey dovey and her smiles would be slightly tainted with that kind of sadness that no one really understood. And then it gets worse and worse because she stops fangirling and the pink hues fade out of her clothing until she only wears black. She doesn't talk that much anymore and she just seems so sad.

It's unbearable for Riker to see his baby sister like this.

He asks her everyday if she's okay and she would smile that horribly forced smile and say that she's fine but everybody knows that a girl is _most definitely_ not fine if she says that she is.

Ratliff notices too and he asks her as well but it's the same smile and the same answer when she responds. The worry and longing in his eyes break Rikers heart because he feels the same way.

They feel helpless.

Because she won't let them come close, won't let them help.

* * *

Then one day he catches her crying quietly to herself and this time she won't be able to deny that there's something up.

She starts to brush her tears away as he comes closer, yet again trying to hide her sadness. She looks lonely and miserable but she forces a smile for him. It vanishes in a matter of seconds.

"What's up, 'Del?"

She sniffs, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing"

"Rydel", he sighs, "You're crying! You can't deny that there's something wrong and I want to know what it is because we all can't stand seeing you this way, okay? So, please tell me what's going on with you lately!"

She sniffs again before speaking up softly.

"I just... I feel so lonely. And ugly"

"What? Why?"

"Well, do you have another reason for why I haven't had a boyfriend yet or why boys _never _crush on me? I _know _that this sounds plain pathetic but I can't help myself, okay? I just feel so _unloved_!"

Riker stares at her, wide-eyed.

"_Why in the world would you feel unloved?_ God Rydel, you got a thousand people out there who would kill to be you! And I bet that at least half of the boys from our fandom are crushing on you!"

"But I don't know them and they don't know me!"

"There are guys crushing on you, Rydel", he says and thinks of Ellington, "But they probably don't think that you like them too"

"I-", she sighs deeply and brushes away some fresh tears, "Nevermind"

His eyebrows furrow together as he begins to realize what this really is about and he grins devilishly.

"Wait a second... this isn't about no random guys liking you. This is about one _particular_ guy who doesn't seem like you!"

The look in her eyes is all to confirm his suspicion.

"Who is it?", he asks softly but she's still conflicted so she doesn't say anything, "Come one, Rydel, you can tell me! I won't blow your secret, kay?"

His little sister takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair in a rather desperate manner.

"I-it's Ellington", she whispers.

(He wonders if it's true that boys are oblivious to love because right now it seems like girls are more oblivious, especially the girl in front of him)

"Okay, sis", Riker says and takes her hands in his, "you know what? I'm going to go get Ratliff right now and you two are going to _talk_. Understood?"

"NO!", she yelps, "Don't- Just, no! I don't want him to know! You said you weren't going to blow my secret!"

"And I won't", she lets out a sigh of relief, "You will!"

"_What?"_, she yells but he's already out of the door.

"Ratliff!", he spots the drummer a few feet away from the bus, impatiently waiting for their concert (which is in 3 hours so why is he waiting already?) "you gotta talk to Rydel!"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"You have to tell her that you love her!"

"What?", he turns beet red (because yes, it's pretty embarassing because they're best friends plus, he's her big brother so he's actually not supposed to find out), "I'm not- What makes you think that- I'm not crushing on your little sister!"

"Yeah, right", Riker raises his eyebrows, "You're not in love with her. That explains the stuttering and the red face"

Ratliff splutters some more and Riker sighs.

"Calm down, I'm not going to punch you or anything. But you better not hurt her, alright?"

"So... you're okay with it?"

"So, you're admitting that you're in love with her?"

"No!"

"So, you do love her but you're not admitting it?"

"Yes-No! Wait, what?"

"Are you in love with her or not? And no denying, I know it anyways"

"Yes... maybe, I- don't really know. All I know is that I can't stand seeing her unhappy. That it breaks my heart when she's sad and that her smile is just really pretty and I love how her hair sparkles when she's performing and..."

Ratliffs face turns dreamy as he rants on. Riker sighs and rolls his eyes. He grips the younger one's shoulders and shakes him firmly out of his trance.

"Then go and tell her that"

The drummer nods rather eagerly and runs towards the bus where he bumps into Rydel who finally dared to show up, tear stains and all. They mumble hasty excuses until Ratliff notices her red-rimmed eyes and asks concerned for her well-being.

"I'm okay", Riker hears her say but Ratliff shakes his head and takes her hand to guide her inside the bus.

"We gotta talk", he hears faintly.

Maybe they're going to be alright.

* * *

Riker doesn't see both of them until their concert (which both concerns and enlightens him) but when he enters their dressing room he looks at Rydel wearing a purple dress and black converse and her colorful bracelets are back as well.

Did he forget something?

Oh, yeah.

She's sitting on Ratliff's lap.

**Hope you enjoyed, my darlings :) Have a lovely day! ~Mini**


	3. electric twist

**Why, hello there! Sorry for the wait but my laptop was broken (well, not the laptop but the cable) So that little piece here was written in 10 minutes on my phone because I couldn't let you wait any more... hope you enjoy ^.^  
**

**Title: **electric twist

**Pairing:** Rydellington

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship

**Summary: **A little insight in Ratliffs mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot and the writing!

electric twist

Rydel + Ellington

_(You give me the electric twist/ and it kicks and it kicks/ like a pony- Electric Twist, A Fine Frenzy)_

Lightning.

That's kinda how dating Rydel Lynch is.

Like lightning.

It's exhilarating and beautiful but time passes to fast to properly enjoy anything from it. Not that they have time. Because they really, really don't. In between of interviews, concerts, meet&greets, touring and recording they barely can do anything alone. It's a kiss now and then, hand-holding and hugging but it's something. And as long as he's with Rydel, he doesn't really care anyways.

Like he said, it's like lightning.

It's too fast, too hectic to properly enjoy. So, he just cherishes every nano second from it.

**Very short, very bad, I know. But there's more to come. I've got about 11 stories for this in the works!  
**

**Stay weird, my lovelies! :)  
**


	4. nightmares

**Hello, my lovelies! I haven't really had the time to write that much but the ideas are still flowing outta my head ^.^**

**Feel free to request! Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Title: **nightmares

**Pairing(s):** Rydellington, Rydel/ Riker (sibling fluff, sort of)

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst

**Summary: **Rydel has a nightmare and Ratliff, being the boyfriend that he is, rushes to comfort her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

nightmares

Rydel + Ellington

_(I will always stay by your side, forever- Better Together, Ross Lynch)_

When Riker wakes up, all he hears is quiet sobbing from above him.

"Rydel? What's wrong, 'Del?", a voice whispers from even further above.

"Nothing", his sister replies trough the tears, "I just had another nightmare"

Riker remembers these nights vividly- when she was younger, Rydel was plagued by nightmares on regular basis. She'd dream from fires that destroyed their house, from car crashes and every time one of her loved ones would die. Every time she would wake up, panting heavily and she would start to cry, trying her hardest not to wake anyone up. Before Rocky, Ross and Ryland were there, Riker, being the big brother that he was, would always be the one to get up and crawl into her bed, listening as she told him the gruesome stories before cradling her back into sleep. Even after their siblings arrived and the nightmares didn't stop, the tradition did not break. When her younger brothers would be old enough, they would get up as well, trying to comfort their sister together (although Riker would cover their ears when Rydel told her stories)

When she was 14 the nightmares began to gradually disappear until they were completely gone. She hasn't had one in years, so why now?

Riker watches as a pair of feet gets placed on the ground.

"You never told me about these nightmares", Ratliff says quietly.

"That's because they were gone until now. I had them almost every night 'til I was 15"

"What was this one about?"

She takes a shaky breath.

"The bus... we had a car crash and the bus started to burn. I was out right away but you guys...", she starts to cry silently and lays her head on her boyfriends shoulder. He soothes her and strokes her hair.

"We're all here, 'Del", he says and buries his nose in her blonde hair, "We're fine. You're not going to loose us, okay?"

She nods and he brushes away all the tears.

"It's okay. Go to sleep now, you've had a long day", she nods again and he places a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles.

"We're here, okay? I'm here too, whenever you need me. Night, Rydel"

"Goodnight, Ell"

The feet disappear from Rikers view and Ratliff climbs back in his bunk. Seconds later, Rydel starts to snore softly and he can hear her boyfriend chuckling.

Maybe, just maybe it would be okay for him if Rydel had a boyfriend, Riker muses as his eyelids start to feel heavy.

Yeah, maybe it'll be okay.

**Not the best thing ever but alright. Hope you enjoyed ^.^**


	5. that movie scene

**I can honestly not write about the R5 boys (Rocky in particular) without it being absolutely ridiculous. Oh, well. Excuse the absolute randomness of this. For **UnicornFedora** and her friend.**

**Title: **that movie scene

**Pairing(s):** Rockliff (Friendship!), Rydellington

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humor/ Friendship/ Family/ Romance

**Summary: **Rocky and Ratliff go to an audition and enroll for the parts of a gay couple for fun- and get accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

that movie scene

Rocky + Ratliff

_(...Rockliff, if you will...- Riker Lynch, at the Clevver TV interview)_

"I honestly can't believe that you did that", Rydel giggles.

Her boyfriend and her brother are rolling on the ground in front of her, laughing their butts off about the dare from ages ago that they just fulfilled. They'd enrolled for a movie for the parts of Liam and Frank- who were going to be a gay couple.

"Come on", Riker chuckles, "let's get you lovebirds out of here"

* * *

It's mere 2 weeks later when Ratliff's phone rings.

"Hello?", he says and flops down on the couch, casually laying his arm around Rydel's shoulder.

"Hey, it's George Francis. Who am I speaking with?"

"Oh, it's Ellington Ratliff"

"Great! I called to tell you that you and your boyfriend, Rocky Lynch have been accepted for the parts of Liam and Frank for the movie! Congratulations!"

Ratliff bursts out laughing.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

He quickly hands the phone to Rydel and fans his face in order to stop the tears that are forming in his eyes.

"Uhm, hello?", she asks hesitantly and shrugs at Riker who points questioningly at her laughing boyfriend who is laying on the ground by now.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Rydel"

"Oh well, you can tell Ellington and Rocky that they need to be at the Monroe- Studios next Monday at 9 AM to rehearse their scenes"

It's not long before Riker has the phone in his hands because his sister is laughing along with her boyfriend now, gasping for air and holding their stomachs.

"Hello?"

"Oh, who is this now?", the director asks, rather annoyed by now.

"... it's Riker. Uhm, why...?"

"Okay, then tell Ellington and Rocky, that they'll get their scripts via mail and that the details will be in there as well. Any questions?"

"Oh", Riker chuckles as he tries to answer with some seriousness (he was the adult, after all), "I don't think that Ellington and Rocky can make it. Goodbye!"

"But-"

He quickly ends the call.

* * *

When Rocky, Ross and Ryland come home from their grocery shopping they find the others sprawled on the floor, tears of laugher on their face.

When Ratliff sees Rocky, he jumps up and takes him by the shoulders.

"Rocky, honey! We're going to be movie stars!"

And with that, they all dissolve into giggles again.

**I hang my head in shame at the randomness.**** Oh, dear.  
**

**(By the way, should I start doing imagines?)**

**~Mini**


	6. pour some sugar

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Title: **pour some sugar

**Pairing(s):** Rydellington

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary: **Ratliff has some particular thoughts about this one song that Rydel definitely doesn't share.

pour some sugar

Rydel + Ellington

"I miss _Pour some sugar_", Rydel whines and that's how it all starts, "I mean, I love _Shup up and Let me go_ but I've been singing that for so long now!"

"No kidding"

"It's still sounds awesome, sis"

"Nah, I like this song better", Ratliff says and suddenly everyone stares at him.

"What's wrong with _Pour some sugar_?", Rydel asks and she sounds extremely hurt and sad.

"Nonono", he exclaims quickly and sits up, rushing over to the girl. He tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just- I didn't mean- I'm-I-"

"We're out of here", Ross says and shushes Riker, Rocky and Ryland out of the bus. Rydel and Ellington are left in tense silence.

"So", she starts again and he's maybe, actually, kind of afraid, "What's wrong with it, huh? Is it the performance, the singing? The outfits? I thought, I did alright with all of that! Couldn't you have at least said something? I try to sing and perform as best as I can and-"

"Maybe that's the problem!", he bursts out.

"What?"

"Maybe it's a problem for me to see you performing so well, with your short skirts and your wonderful, sparkly hair, shaking your hips like some belly dancer! Maybe that's a problem for me and my hormones!"

She stares at him for a while, eyes as wide as saucers. His head feels like a tomato.

"But you have Kelly!", she finally splutters.

"I do..."

_Liar._

"... but that doesn't stop me from having hormones"

"But you're not in love with me or..."

"No!", he cries, just a tad too loud, "Nononononono! You're my best friend and nothing more, honest!"

_Liar._

"I'm sorry", he continues quickly, desperately trying to get away from the love-subject, "I just, I mean, I- I didn't mean to offend you or anything but I just, I-I mean, I- you-"

"Ell, it's alright", she calms him down but her eyebrows are still furrowed together, like she was in deep thought.

"Really? You forgive me? Because I really-"

"Yeah, yeah, how's Kelly?"

He freezes over for a moment but gets his careless act up pretty soon.

"I- she's great, I mean we-"

"No, she's not", Rydel interrupts him sharply, her eyes narrow, "She told me that you broke up with her, Ratliff. I thought you'd tell me sometime but instead you lied to me. Why?"

They look at each other, the tension in the room rising again.

"Why did she-"

"Just tell me the truth!", she shouts and then, almost instictively he cups her cheeks and quickly brings her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. She winces but relaxes quickly and puts her hands on his chest.

He pulls away after mere seconds, breathing heavily in shock of his own actions.

"That's why", he explains and lets go of her, sitting down on the couch to wait for her rejection.

"That is a pretty good reason", she tells him dryly. He sighs heavily.

"I'm really sorry, okay? Let's just forget that this ever happened"

"I don't want to forget it"

"What? But-"

"No buts", she smiles and leans in to kiss him again.

**Well, hi there ^.^ I'm thinking about publishing this sorta dramatic/ romantic multi-chapter Rydellington story that I have in the work but I'm not sure. What do you all think?**

**Stay weird :) Mini**


	7. picture

**I wrote this in a matter of 20 minutes after receiving some inspiration from a post on tumblr so... sorry if it's awful :)  
**

**Title: **picture

**Pairing(s):** Rydellington

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship/ Family/ Humor

**Summary: **What would happen if someone would give Rydel and Ellington a drawn picture of them _being slightly more than friends?_

**Disclaimer:** I literally don't own anything.

picture

Rydel + Ellington

"Here", the fans eyes shine with excitement of meeting her favorite band and Ellington smiles; it always feels good to meet their R5 family. She hands Rydel a sheet of paper and grins widely.

"I drew this myself"

He watches Rydel as she takes a look at the picture- a blush spreads over her cheeks almost immediately and she laughs and covers her face with her hand.

"That is so cute! How sweet of you!", she gushes, hands the picture to him and proceeds to sign the girls shirt.

The first thing that catches his eye is the bold headline of the picture and the only thing that goes through his mind is _Uh-oh_. And his suspicions are being confirmed when he spots the two people underneath the cartoonishly big 'RYDELLINGTON' that takes up half of the picture. The girl is obviously very talented when it comes to drawing- Ellington recognizes himself immediately and Rydel is right next to him- _really, right freaking next to him _in both the picture and reality and why the hell is she not upset about this or anything?

The only difference between the picture and the reality is that in the picture she is literally pressed up to him (he really wouldn't mind that in real life). Her hands are on his drawn chest and his hand is around her waist, half-hugging her in the process. He's kissing her temple like a goddamn boyfriend would and she's smiling and giggling like a freaking girlfriend would (why can't this be reality?)

"Don't you like it?", the fan asks and she sounds hurt and he quickly shakes his head.

"No, it's- it's really good but- Rydel and I are not like that, sweetie"

"But you could be", she replies slyly and he's gotta admit, she caught him completely off-guard.

"Uh- uhm, well, we could but we're not, so uhm... anyways, what do you want to have signed?"

**Kay, that's it for now.**

**Follow me on my fan-instagram (realandnotpretend) and talk to me on kik (littlemisspoppins)! I love getting to know the R5 Family!**

**Stay weird :P**


End file.
